


Eyes of Envy

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Community: dracotops_harry, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Matchmaking, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, implied bottom harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: It's Blaise's birthday party and everyone thinks that Harry Potter is his date. Draco is insanely jealous, so much so that he fails to see what's right in front of him. Luckily, Blaise is there to lend a hand
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 617
Collections: Draco tops Harry 2020, He was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy, Top!Draco Gems





	Eyes of Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> The world is a scary place right now, but I hope this little story is enough to brighten someone's day

Blaise Zabini knew how to throw the wildest parties.

The large, high-ceilinged nightclub Blaise had commandeered for the event was bathed in bright coloured lights which danced through the otherwise dark room. A mass of writhing bodies danced together in the lowered center of the room, waving their arms above their heads to the sound of guttural, industrial music.

Men clad in nothing but tight leather trousers, and women in leather corsets and tiny leather shorts danced sultrily in metal cages suspended from the ceiling, while others swung around on poles. 

Sat on a raised platform at the back of the club, in a black, iron throne, no doubt charmed to be more comfortable than it looked, sat the birthday boy himself, surveying his party like a king observing his subjects. 

Personally, Draco thought it was all a bit gaudy, but Blaise had always been non-traditional and overly-dramatic; he was new money, after all. Still, Blaise was his friend and it would be in poor taste for Draco to miss Blaise’s birthday party just because he thought it was excessive. 

Draco’s steel gaze flickered over towards Blaise again, who was dressed just as excessively as his party was. Blaise had a golden metal band around his forehead, and even with the distance Draco could see the golden glitter sprinkled through the short cropped hair. Perched on the arm of the throne sat Harry Potter, who was all but half-draped over Blaise, smiling brightly all the while. 

Draco wasn’t sure when Blaise had started dating Potter, but it made his stomach twist uncomfortably just looking at them. Potter was wearing tightly fitting leather trousers and a strappy, bondage style top, and had clearly been dressed by Blaise. No doubt Blaise just wanted Potter as his pretty little famous accessory, and Potter was probably only with him rumours had it that Blaise was excellent in bed.

Draco was better. 

Other than that, Draco could think of no other reason why Blaise and Potter would be dating, because they were wildly unsuited towards one another. Blaise was far too wild for a homebody like Potter, who needed somebody with traditional family values but still able to have some fun. 

And Draco would be lying if he hadn’t thought about dating Potter; he had those gorgeous green eyes and just-fucked hair, but Blaise needed somebody willing to party all night and sleep the days away. They just didn’t make sense together. 

“Careful, Darling,” came Pansy’s sultry voice from beside him. “We wouldn’t want Blaise to burst into flames, but he may very well do so if you continue glaring at him so.”

“Malfoys don’t glare,” Draco scoffed. “Did you know that they were dating? Blaise and Potter, I mean.”

Pansy shook her head, her sleek dark hair bobbing at the movement. “You know Blaise; he has a new lover every month or so. They look good together, don’t you think?”

“Hardly,” Draco said, harsher than he intended to sound. “In fact, I was just thinking that they’re quite the odd match; both of them could do far better.”

“Mmhmm.” Pansy looked Draco up and down skeptically. “You’re so transparent, Darling.” 

“Transparent? About what?” Draco demanded. His gaze drifted back towards Blaise and Potter, prompting him to do a double-take when he realised that the couple in question were no longer there. 

He was very pleased that he was an expert in wearing a formal mask in public, otherwise he’d have jumped when he turned back to Pansy, only to find her smiling up at Blaise and Potter who’d appeared. 

Blaise was obnoxiously tall, and Potter, who was only sensibly tall, stood behind Blaise, with his chin propped on Blaise’s shoulder. Potter shot Draco a wry smile, his green eyes vibrant beneath his stylish glasses. Last time Draco had seen Potter, he’d still been wearing some monstrous Muggle atrocities, and the new style definitely did him a lot of favours. 

Not that Potter needed any favours; he hadn’t been placed in the top three of Witch Weekly’s Hottest Bachelors list the last five years for no reason. His personality had vastly improved too, as far as Draco could tell. They didn’t travel in the same circles, but they occasionally ran into one another at the Ministry and an unspoken agreement between them had formed to be socially polite to one another. 

Draco wondered if he’d be seeing more of Potter now that he was Blaise’s bed pet, at least for the next month or so. He hoped Potter knew of Blaise’s tendency to throw his toys away once he was bored of them. Draco had never understood Blaise’s harsh attitudes towards his partners; in Draco’s mind, a partner should be cherished and courted with serious intentions. 

It wasn’t even like Draco was a prude. He’d had plenty of sex, but it had always been with partners he’d hoped he have a future with. Needless to say, all of the men had failed to live up to Draco’s standards and their partnerships had fizzled out, but Draco had always had basic decency with the situation. 

“Hello, Draco, are you enjoying the party?” Blaise eyes, looking far too amused for Draco’s liking. It was almost like he was taunting Draco by showing off his new famous boyfriend, and knowing Blaise, he probably was.

“It’s alright.” Draco shrugged, and shot Blaise a smirk. “A little raunchy for my tastes, but I suppose it’s not _my_ birthday, is it?”

Blaise didn’t look offended, far used to Draco’s blunt opinions by now. In fact, Blaise only seemed amused by his response. 

“If you think this is raunchy, Draco, then you’re more of a traditionalist than I thought. Pansy, may I borrow you for a moment? I know a girl you _must_ meet; she’s exactly your type, and very single. Keep Harry occupied, won’t you, Draco? I fear all these snakes might devour him if they discover a little lion in their midst.”

“Piss off,” Potter shot back, but there was no anger in his voice. “Take your time, bambino.”

Blaise smirked, and mouthed something at Potter which Draco couldn’t make out. “See you soon,” he added with a smile at Draco before he left with his arm hooked in Pansy’s. 

Draco rolled his eyes, as he often did after speaking with Blaise, before turning to Potter. He realised then that Potter made Draco roll his eyes too, so there was at least one thing he had in common with Blaise. 

He gave Potter a slow look up and down, savouring the sight of Potter’s slender, shapely thighs showcased nicely in tight leather, and his lithe torso wrapped up like a present ready to be undone. This close, Draco could see the kohl lining Potter’s eyes, which made the vibrant green shade pop even more. 

“You look ridiculous,” Draco said, glad he had worn sensibly fitting trousers which hid the bulge rapidly growing beneath them. “Did Blaise dress you?”

Potter nodded grimly. “He didn’t give me much of a choice. And thank you; you look ridiculous too. Didn’t you even want to wear fancy dress for one night?”

Draco shook his head. “No. I have standards, you see. Blaise is lucky I even turned up, knowing my thoughts on this kind of _event_.”

“It’s not much my scene, either. For my birthday, I’m just happy with a nice meal with my friends, but I couldn’t exactly dissuade Blaise from what he likes, could I?”

“I’d say you have more rights to do than anyone else,” Draco said, choosing to ignore the slight furrow of Potter’s brows. “How did the two of you come about exactly?”

“After his last step-dad died--or maybe it was the one before that--he got quite a big payout from the inheritance and he bought into the Holyhead Harpies. I go to all their matches to support Ginny, and he goes to them mainly to watch the women in their Quidditch leathers, I reckon, and we got to talking. He’s different to the rest of my friends; it’s refreshing.”

“So you met while watching your ex-girlfriend play Quidditch? That’s certainly...interesting.”

Draco couldn’t possibly imagine dating someone through bonding over an ex, but Blaise had never had any decorum, and Potter wasn’t exactly normal when it came to the social scene. It wasn’t his fault though, really; having friends like Granger and Weasley wouldn’t have been any help to Potter when it came to knowing what was strange and what wasn’t. 

“How about you?” Potter asked. “Anyone in the works to become your future Mr Malfoy?”

Draco scoffed. “They’d only be Mr Malfoy if their own surname wasn’t strong enough to double-barrel it. But no, there’s no future Mr Malfoy in my world right now. And you must realise that it makes you sound rather interested when you ask questions like that, don’t you, Potter? I don’t think Blaise would like that very much.”

Potter’s brows furrowed in confusion again, but Draco was saved from having to explain himself by the reappearance of Blaise, this time sans Pansy. 

“Pansy and Yui have certainly hit it off. I’m quite the matchmaker, if I may say so myself,” Blaise said. “Are you two boys having fun? Oh, don’t answer me because I know you’re not. Shall we dance? That might bring a smile to your faces.”

“Blaise,” Potter whined. “You know I hate dancing.”

Draco didn’t hate dancing, but only if it was formal. Wild dancing with no mass rhythm or pattern just looked clumsy and messy to his eyes.

“I know you do,” Blaise said, shooting a knowing look at Draco. “However it’s my birthday and you both owe me. So, if you please…” He trailed off, gesturing towards the lowered centre of the floor where masses of people were still writhing together, twinkling in the flashing colours of the lights above them. 

Without giving them a chance to argue, Blaise grabbed Draco and Potter by their wrists to pull them to their destination. Draco hated it as soon as he got down the steps; he could smell the dancer’s sweat, and the floor beneath his feet was sticky. 

“I’m sending you the bill for the cleaning of my shoes,” Draco said sharply to Blaise, who simply flashed him a bright grin. 

“Of course you will,” Blaise said. “I’ll ask mother’s new lover to pay the cost, so feel free to go somewhere expensive. Oh, don’t look so scared, Harry; just dance like I taught you too. Draco, just...look less like a stuffy old Pureblood and act your age for once.” 

Potter and Draco exchanged a look, and a small smile crossed both their faces at the gesture. Draco touched his cheek, surprised at such an odd but good reaction from looking at Potter. 

Determined very much not to look like his father, Draco did decide to put some effort into rocking his hips in time to the music, but he absolutely refused to throw his hands in the air like Potter and Blaise were doing. Draco’s gaze found itself drawn to the sway of Potter’s hips, and the plump curve of his arse in the leather. 

Draco was horrified at how very much aroused he was at the sight, and he hated Blaise in that moment for having such a perfect looking specimen by his side, one known for his loyalty and devotion, and still no doubt be on the lookout for his next ex. Blaise was flighty and fickle, and it made him happy which was all well and good, but Blaise should date people like himself and leave people like Potter to people like Draco. 

He gritted his teeth as he saw Blaise place a hand of Potter’s waist as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“If you’ll excuse me, Draco, I must be taking my leave from you both now,” Blaise said. “Daphne is finally free from her sister’s company, and I’m eager for some action.”

Draco stared, horrified, at Blaise’s retreating back, before turning to Potter. Draco was surprised to see Potter looking entirely unbothered by Blaise’s actions. 

“Are you really going to let him get away with that?” Draco demanded to know. 

Potter looked at him blankly. “Away with what?”

“He's ‘eager for some action,’” Draco said, quoting Blaise. “Surely you must know that means he’s going to try and get Daphne into bed with him tonight.”

“Yeah, I’m not stupid,” Potter said, rolling his eyes. 

“And you’re okay with that?!” Draco exclaimed. “I wouldn’t consider someone much of a boyfriend if they wanted to have sex with someone else.”

“You...what? Do you think Blaise is my boyfriend?” Potter asked, looking somewhere halfway between amused and confused. “Merlin, no, Blaise isn’t my type at all. He’s far too casual and I like to take things more seriously. We’re just mates.”

It was Draco’s turn to be confused. “But you were hanging all over each other, and you called him _bambino_.”

“We were both touch-starved as children so we don’t mind getting each other a little handsy with each other,” Potter said, shrugging. “And his grandmother calls Blaise ‘bambino’ and he found it embarrassing that I overhead, so naturally I like to call him that frequently. Plus he’s been helping me try to get some action going for myself.”

Potter’s face fell the same way that Draco’s stomach dropped when it appeared Potter maybe wasn’t as single as he actually appeared. 

“Yes? Who’s Blaise trying to set you up with then? Marcus Flint, perhaps?” 

Potter pulled a face. “Definitely not. It’s, er...it’s nobody, actually. I-”

“Merlin, you two!” came Blaise’s voice, who’d reappeared with a smirking Daphne hanging onto his side. How Blaise moved so fast, Draco didn’t know. “Draco, everyone who knows you knows that you have a thing for Harry, and Harry has a thing for you too! It’s hard to be a matchmaker when I’m dealing with such an oblivious and awkward pair!”

Draco turned to Potter, heart pounding in his chest. Potter bit his lip nervously and glanced away, before forcing his fiery gaze back on Draco. 

“Do you?” Draco asked, his voice hardly more than a whisper, but Potter heard him nonetheless. 

Potter nodded, his pale cheeks staining red despite the confidence he was trying to put across. “Yeah, I do. You’re hot. I think you’re a bit of a twat but I really like that about you.”

“You’re a bit of a twat, too,” Draco said, his voice sounding absent in his own head. He could scarcely believe what was happening; it was something he’d vaguely fantasised about for so long but never dreamed it would actually happen. He’d long accepted that his wants would be forever denied, and now that acceptance had been turned on its head and Draco didn’t know what to do with this renewed hope. “But Merlin help me, I like you despite that. All I’ve been able to think about tonight is how much I wanted to throttle Blaise, and not just because he throws the worst parties.”

“Rude,” Blaise muttered. “Wait, did you think Harry and I were...oh, Draco. I would never touch the boy you’ve been obsessed with for years. I’m a good friend like that, you see, and an excellent matchmaker. So when I found out Harry wanted you to bend him over a table and fuck him senseless, I knew I’d have to find a way to actually get you both together.”

“Blaise!” Potter exclaimed, burying his now bright red face in his hands. 

Draco’s prick stirred in interest at the thought of shagging Potter over a table, or in a bed, or against a wall; anywhere, really.

“So, if you want to fuck I won’t mind if you skip out on my party early,” Blaise continued, the his delight at the situation obvious in his tone. 

“Blaise, fuck off,” Draco said sharply. Blaise just grinned back at him. 

“Alright, alright. You’re welcome, by the way,” he said, giving Draco and Potter a mock salute before strolling away with an equally amused looking Daphne. 

“Arsehole,” Draco muttered under his breath, glaring at Blaise’s retreating figure before turning back to Potter who was looking at Draco as though seeing him for the first time. “What?” Draco asked, patting his hair nervously to make sure his gel had stayed in place.

“Just, you’re really sexy,” Potter said, lips turning up into a semi-smirk. “But I don’t do one-night-stands. I know we had a pretty volatile relationship when we were kids, but I think we’re both grown up enough now to put our pettiness aside and maybe have a serious go at things, if that’s what you want.”

“That’s a lot of big words, Potter, did Granger tell you to say that?” Draco quipped. 

Potter rolled his eyes. “I never knew I could be attracted to such a prat, but all your ridiculous insults get me hot under the collar. But would you? Like to go on a date, sometime, I mean?”

Draco swallowed heavily, the sweat on his palms no longer from the heat of the crowd. He never got nervous when it came to dating people; he was known for his cool and suave attitude, but something about Potter broke Draco down to his basic self, and it was pleasantly refreshing. 

“I’d like that, Potter, as long as you let me pick the restaurant.”

“Fine. And my name’s Harry, you know.” 

“Is it?” Draco gasped and held a hand to his chest. “I never knew. If I call you by your name, you’ll have to call me by mine.”

“Draco,” Harry said, licking his lips as though savouring the taste of Draco’s name on his tongue. “A bit pretentious, but it suits you.”

Draco decided he rather liked it when Harry called him by his given name. It would probably sound even better being called out in bed. 

“Good. I look forward to our date, Harry,” Draco said, grasping Harry’s hand and raising to his mouth so he could kiss the back of it. 

Harry smiled, a dazzlingly bright smile which warmed Draco’s heart. “What do you want to do now? We could get drunk so we survive the rest of this terrible party? Or we could escape back to mine if you want? It’s not a one-night-stand if we have a date planned for afterwards.”

“That’s excellent logic, Po-Harry,” Draco said with a smirk. “And I am very much in favour. Do you have a desk? If I remember correctly, Blaise said you had fantasies of me fucking you over one.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed furiously but he nodded eagerly. “I do. After we’re done, maybe I’ll tell you about all my other fantasies too.”

Draco grinned. “I’d be happy to oblige.”


End file.
